dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Максвелла
thumb|182px|Наконец-то свобода!Максвелл — злобный и самовлюбленный демон, чья страсть к играм погубила не одну жизнь. Инструменты * Топор – "Sometimes the direct approach is the best." ("Иногда, прямой путь самый лучший.") * Элитный топор – "It gets sharper with every cut." ("Он становится острее с каждым ударом.") * Лопата – "This is some real advanced techology." ("Вот это и впрямь продвинутая технология.") * Королевская лопата – "This shovel is worth a princely sum." ("Эта лопата стоит королевскую сумму.") * Кирка – "Everybody loves a little mining." ("Все любят поиграть в шахтёра.") * Роскошная кирка – "This must be game logic." ("Это, наверное, игровая логика.") * Бритва – "If only the world had a single neck." ("О, если бы у мира была всего одна шея.") * Бритва (невозможно побриться) – "If only the world had a single neck." ("О, если бы у мира была всего одна шея.") * Бритва (полностью выбритая) – "If only the world had a single neck." ("О, если бы у мира была всего одна шея.") * Бритва (пытаясь побрить бодрствующего бифало) – "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." ("Я не собираюсь пробовать, пока он бодрствует.") * Молот – "It feels good to undo the work of others." ("Как это приятно, губить чужую работу.") * Вилы – "The tool of choice for perfectionists." ("Инструмент, который выбирают перфекционисты.") Освещение * Костер (при постройке) – "Sure beats darkness." ("Это точно победит тьму.") * Костер (жаркий) – "That will keep Charlie away for now." ("Это временно удержит Чарли на расстоянии.") * Костер (умеренно жаркий) – "Fiery." ("Пламенный.") * Костер (почти не горящий) – "It needs fuel." ("Нужно чего-то подбросить.") * Костер (потухающий) –"I'm going to lose it." ("Он сейчас погаснет.") * Костер (выгоревший) – "That's not coming back." ("Ему уже не разгореться.") * Кострище (при постройке) – "Sure beats darkness." ("Это точно победит тьму.") * Кострище (жаркое) – "A roaring fire." ("Ревущее пламя.") * Кострище (умеренно жаркое) – "It's hot." ("Жарко.") * Кострище (почти не горящее) – "It's getting low." ("Оно угасает.") * Кострище (потухающее) – "I should attend to that." ("Я должен позаботиться о нем.") * Кострище (выгоревшее) – "It's gone cold." ("Уже остыло.") * Шахтерская каска – "Eventually the firefly will starve." ("В конце концов светлячки будут голодать.") * Светильник Джека – "Why hello, Mr. Crane." ("Ну здравствуйте, мистер Крэйн.") * Фонарь – "I hope this keeps Them away." ("Надеюсь, удержит Их подальше.") * Факел – "It keeps Charlie at bay." ("Он удержит Чарли на дистанции.") Reign of Giants * Эндотермический костер (при создании) - "How comforting." ("Как умиротворяюще.") * Эндотермический костер (большой огонь) - "That will keep Charlie away for now." ("Это временно удержит Чарли на расстоянии.") * Эндотермический костер (обычный) - "Cold and fiery." ("Холодный и пламенный.") * Эндотермический костер (мало огня) - "It needs fuel." ("Нужно чего-то подбросить.") * Эндотермический костер (потухающий) - "I'm going to lose it." ("Он сейчас погаснет.") * Эндотермический костер (потух) - "That's not coming back" ("Ему уже не разгореться") * Эндотермическое кострище (при создании) - "A fire pit." ("Кострище.") * Эндотермическое кострище (большой огонь) - "A cold, roaring fire." ("Ревущее холодное пламя") * Эндотермическое кострище (нормальный огонь)- "It's cold." ("Охлаждает.") * Эндотермическое кострище (мало огня)- "It's getting low." ("Он угасает.") * Эндотермическое кострище (потухающий)- "I should attend to that." ("Я должен позаботиться о нем.") * Эндотермическое кострище (догоревший)- "It's gone warm." ("Совсем затух.") * Кротокуляры - "No wonder they can dig for hours." ("Не удивительно, что они копают часами.") Выживание * Рюкзак – "I wish there were porters around here." ("Сюда бы еще носильщиков.") * Свиной мешок – "Oh that's just demeaning." ("Ох, ну это просто унизительно.") * Ловушка для птиц – "They keep falling for it!" ("Они постоянно ведутся на это!") * Сачок – "Good for capturing defenseless insects." ("Подходит для ловли беззащитных насекомых.") * Удочка – "I will eat for a lifetime." ("Я буду сыт всю жизнь.") * Лечебная мазь – "Just a bit of venom and some dirty old ash." ("Всего лишь капля яда и немного старого грязного пепла.") * Медовый бинт – "Sticky and gooey and good for putting on booboos." ("Липкий и тягучий, хорош для прикладывания к бо-бо.") * Термальный камень – "A pocketful of heat." ("Полные карманы тепла.") * Термальный камень (холодный) – "Pleasantly cool." ("Приятно холодит.") * Термальный камень (теплый) – "Comfortably warm." ("Успокаивающее тепло.") * Термальный камень (горячий) – " It's almost too hot to hold." ("Еще чуть-чуть, и его будет невозможно держать в руках.") * Спальник – "I don't like sleeping rough." ("Не люблю спать на жестком.") * Палатка – "That's a bit rustic for my taste." ("На мой вкус, немного простовато.") * Ловушка – "Only the dumbest animals will fall for this." ("На это ведётся только самое тупое зверьё.") * Зонтик – "It's crooked!" ("Он погнут!") Reign of Giants * Милый зонтик - "It's more "pretty" than dapper." ("Это скорее мило, чем элегантно.") * Термальный камень - "A pocketful of heat." ("Полные карманы тепла.") * Термальный камень (холодный)- "Pleasantly cool." ("Приятно холодит.") * Термальный камень (Замерзший)- "It's almost too cold to hold" ("Так замерз, что держать почти не возможно.") * Терморюкзак -"Its contents are hibernating." ("Его содержимое как бы впадает в спячку.") * Роскошный веер - "Is it windy out or is it just my fan?" ("Никак, ветерок разыгрался? Ах, это мой веер.") * Палатка (сгорела) - "That's a bit burned for my taste." ("По-моему, слегка подгорела.") * Навес для сиесты - "Rustic, but excellent shade." ("Грубоватое, зато надежное укрытие от зноя.") * Навес для сиесты (сгорел) - "So much for the hole "shade" thing." ("Многовато всего, как для штуки, создавшей тень.") Еда * Казан – "Just the thought makes my mouth water." ("От одной мысли у меня слюнки текут.") * Казан (готовится, осталось много времени) – "Wait for it..." ("Еще немного...") * Казан (готовится, осталось немного времени) – "Here it comes!" ("На подходе!") * Казан (приготовилось) – "Finally, some quality grub." ("Наконец-то, немного качественных харчей.") * Казан (не удалось добавить ингредиент) – "That can't go in there." ("Это нельзя туда положить.") * Грядка простая и улучшенная – "Do I look like a farmer?" ("Я похож на фермера?") * Грядка простая и улучшенная (выращивание) – "It's growing." ("Оно растет.") * Грядка простая и улучшенная (нужно удобрить) – "Needs manure." ("Нужны удобрения.") * Холодильник – "A little piece of winter in a box." ("Кусочек зимы в коробке.") * Сушилка – "I can dry meats so that they last longer." ("Я могу сушить мясо, чтобы оно дольше хранилось.") * Сушилка (сушится) – "Still moist." ("Всё ещё влажное.") * Сушилка (высушилось) – "Like the desert." ("Как пустыня.") Reign of Giants * Казан (сгорел) - "A bit overdone for my tastes" ("Малость пережарено, на мой вкус.") * Базовая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (сгорела) - "A harvest of ashes" ("Время собирать пепел.") * Сушилка (сгорела) - "It's too britle to hang to meat on now." ("Она слишком хрупкая, чтобы вешать на неё мясо.") * Ведро с удобрениями - "It's not gentlemanly to carry manure in one's hands." ("Куда лучше, чем носить навоз руками") Исследования * Научная машина – "I can't believe I forgot how to build these things." ("Подумать только, я и забыл, как строить эти штуки.") * Алхимический двигатель – "It unlocks recipies of middling utility." ("Она раскрывает секреты средней сложности и необходимости.") * Теневой манипулятор – "This is where I do my own personal research." ("Вот тут я и занимаюсь своим собственным исследованием.") * Зимометр – "Not the most usefull invention, isn't it?" ("Не самое полезное изобретение, не правда ли?") * Дождеметр – "I could also just look up to learn the same thing." ("Вообще-то достаточно посмотреть наверх, чтобы сделать прогноз не хуже.") * Громоотвод – "A little bit of protection!" ("Небольшая защита.") * Порох "Now this, I like." ("Вот это мне нравится.") Reign of Giants * Научная машина (сгорела) - "The fire learned how to burn it down." ("Огонь изучил, как спалить все дотла.") * Алхимическая машина (сгорела) - "Flames have swallowed it whole." ("Пламя поглотило её не жуя.") * Измеритель температуры (сгорел) - "Who cares?" ("Господи, да всем плевать.") * Дождеметр (сгорел) - "The rain did not come in time." ("Какая ирония, дождь не поспел вовремя.") * Снежкометная машина (выключена) - "Quiet before the storm." ("Затишье перед бурей.") * Снежкометная машина (включена)- "Begone, fire!" ("Сгинь, пламя!") * Снежкометная машина (нет топлива) - "Not much fuel lef.t" ("Осталось мало топлива.") * Электрическая штуковина - "I don't understand how it works, but it does." ("Не понимаю, как - но оно работает.") Оружие * Копье – "It's a spear. Yup." ("Это копье. Да-с.") * Мясная бита – "An undignified weapon for a less refined time." ("Недостойное оружие даже для менее изысканных времён.") * Бумеранг – "Beats getting your hands messy." ("Теперь не нужно марать руки.") * Бумеранг (попадание по себе) – "OW! Clumsy!" ("Ай! Растяпа!") * Духовой дротик – "It's a... thing." ("Знаменитая трубка...боли!") * Усыпляющий дротик – "Call me Mr. Sandman." ("Зовите меня мистер Сэндмен.") * Огненный дротик – "Just make sure to breathe out." ("Главное - дунуть, а не всосать.") * Футбольный шлем – "Now I am ready for the scrimmage." ("Теперь я готов к потасовке.") * Травяная броня – "Direct confrontation is quite gauche." ("Прямая конфронтация будет довольно неловкой.") * Деревянная броня – "Ugh, I'm not one for such vulgar fisticuffs." ("Фу. Неужели мне придется опускаться до банального мордобоя?") * Мраморная броня – "That really isn't my style." ("Это точно не мой стиль.") * Пчеломина – "They wait so patiently." ("Они так терпеливо ждут.") * Клыкастая ловушка – "This one packs a punch." ("Мало не покажется!.") Reign of Giants * Ветродуй - "Wind power." ("Вся мощь ветра.") * Моргенштерн - "Good morning." ("Доброе утро.") * Чешуйчатая броня - "That's some fly mail." ("Вот это броня от мух.") Конструкции * Улей – "It holds my bees." ("Оно содержит моих пчёл.") * Птичья клетка – "You'll never get me behind bars again." ("Вам никогда не загнать меня снова за решетку.") * Птичья клетка (занята) – "I feel for ya, feathers." ("Как я тебя, пернатый, понимаю.") * Птичья клетка (занята, птица спит) – "You'll still be in there when you wake up." ("Ты все еще будешь в ней, когда проснёшься.") * Дом свина – "That's like their only trick." ("Как будто они ничего лучше сделать не могут.") * Дом свина (занят и свет выключен) – "I'll huff and I'll puff!" ("Я как дуну, я как плюну!") * Дом свина (занят и свет включен) – "I'd go inside too, if I was him." ("Я бы тоже забрался внутрь, если бы я был им.") * Хижина зайца – "Oh, isn't that clever." ("О, ну разве это не символично.") * Стена из травы (размещенная) – "It's a tinderbox." ("Это спичечная коробка.") * Деревянная стена (размещенная) – "Moderately tough, but flammable!" ("Достаточно крепкая, однако легковоспламеняющаяся.") * Каменная стена (размещенная) – "This will keep the riff-raff out."("Это удержит сброд снаружи.") * Стены (в инвентаре) – "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." ("Да, кусочки стены карманного размера, а что тебя удивляет?") * Сундук – "A place to store loot." ("Место для хранения добычи.") * Табличка – "It says... nothing." ("На ней написано... а ничего на ней не написано.") Reign of Giants * Чешуйчатый сундук - "Those scales sure are nifty." ("Чешуйки,конечно, придают ему стильности.") Дёрны * Брусчатка – "At least this one is useful." ("Ну хоть это полезно.") * Паркет –"I prefer hardwoods." ("Я предпочитаю лиственные породы.") * Шахматный пол – "That's my natural habitat." ("Моя натуральная среда обитания.") * Ковёр – "That's a quality, high-pile carpet sample!" ("Вот это качественный образец длинноворсового ковра!") * Дёрн поляны – "Scratchy." ("Царапается.") * Болотный дёрн – "It's dripping all over." ("Он растекается повсюду.") * Дёрн саванны – "Dirty." ("Грязный.") * Лесной дёрн – "Smells like mud." ("Пахнет как грязь.") * Скалистый дёрн – "Kinda rough." ("В своем роде грубый.") * Грибковый дёрн – "Turf." ("Дёрн.") * Слизистый дёрн – "Turf." ("Дёрн.") * Гуано дёрн – "It's a... thing." ("Это... Предмет.") Reign of Giants * Лиственный и пр. дёрн - "Turf." ("Дёрн.") Материалы * Веревка – "You'd think this would have more uses." ("Можно подумать, у нее есть еще какое-то применение.") * Доски – "Roughly hewn." ("Грубо высеченные.") * Каменный блок – "The building blocks of civilization." ("Строительные блоки цивилизации.") * Папирус – "A blank canvas." ("Чистое полотно.") * Аметист – "Purple brings great power." ("Фиолетовый дает великую силу.") * Топливо Ужаса – "Ahhh. Refreshing." ("Ах-х-х. Освежающе.") Магия * Мясное чучело – "I'm not above using this." ("Я не настолько горд, чтобы отказаться от этого.") * Флейта Пана – "I'm going to sing a song of madness." ("Я собираюсь спеть песню безумия.") * Амулет – "It channels the darkest energies of the universe." ("Он направляет темнейшие энергии вселенной.") * Человек-оркестр – "It has a good beat and you can dance to it." ("У него хороший ритм и вы можете танцевать под него.") * Огонь Ночи – "It burns with a beautiful glow." ("Он горит прекрасным свечением.") * Броня Ночи – "Time to wrap myself in nightmares." ("Пора закутать себя в кошмары.") * Тёмный Меч – "Snicker-snack!" ("Клац-клац!") * Ледяной посох – "It's a... thing." ("Обморожительный посох.") * Огненный посох – "A basic enchantment, but effective." ("Стандартное зачарование, но эффективное.") Reign of Giants * Старый колокольчик - "More bell." ("Ещё колокольчик.") Одежда * Соломенная шляпа – "A hat fit for a peasant." ("Подходящая шляпа для крестьянина.") * Шляпа Бифало – "How unfashionable." ("Какая безвкусица.") * Шляпа пчеловода – "I'll wear it if I have to." ("Я буду носить ее, если придется.") * Перьевая шляпа – "I will lure them in with my plumage." ("С таким плюмажем я только больше привлеку их.") * Паучья шляпа – "Spiders have such malleable wills." ("У пауков такая податливая воля.") * Зимняя шапка – "How disappointingly rustic." ("Как безнадёжно по-деревенски.") * Цилиндр – "Some fine haberdashery." ("Достойный представитель мужского гардероба.") * Трость – "It has pictures of fast things carved into it." ("На ней выгравированы изображения быстрых штук.") * Удобный жилет – "It's a... thing." ("Не тройка, но достаточно элегантно.") * Толстовка – "It's more of a fall vest." ("Это скорее осенний жилет.") * Утепленная толстовка – "It's so hard to look fashionable in the winter." ("Так сложно выглядеть модно зимой.") * Кустошляпа – "There's room in there for me." ("В ней и для меня есть место.") * Венок – "Definetly not my style." ("Определенно не мой стиль.") * Наушники – "They are at least warm." ("По крайней мере, они теплые.") * Набор для шитья – "A fine and noble endeavour." ("Достойное, благородное начинание.") Reign of Giants *Ледяной куб - "Strap some ice to your head." ("Намотай лед на голову.") *Дождевая шляпа - "Not the most dapper of hats, but quite necessary." ("Не от кутюр, конечно, зато необходимо.") *Дождевик - "Out, out, rain!" ("Ну же, дождь, выходи!") *Кошачья шапка - "Dead head" ("Мёртвая голова.") *Модный арбуз - "This is one way to keep cool. And sticky." ("Это один из способов охлаждаться. И стать липким.") *Летний свежилет - "Safety before dapperness." ("Безопасность превыше стиля. Иногда.") *Цветочная рубашка - "The dapperest of them all." ("Самая фасонистая из всех.") *Глазонтик - "Eye to the sky" ("Глаз, смотрящий в небо.") *Жилет медвежьей спячки - "See my vest." ("Гляди, какой жилет.") Природа Растения * Ель – "I've heard them described as 'piney'." ("Я слышал их описывали как 'сосновые'.") * Ель (срублена) – "That's not about to grow back." ("Она не собирается вырастать обратно.") * Ель (горит) – "Oops." ("Упс.") * Ель (сгорело) – "Ashes to ashes." ("Искупалась в огне.") * Бревно – "It's a piece of wood, what more is there to say?" ("Это кусок дерева, что еще можно сказать?") * Бревно (горит) – "Well, that was fun while it lasted." ("Да, было здорово, пока оно горело.") * Древесный уголь – "Nothing will steal my carbon!" ("Ничему не украсть мой углерод.") * Шишка – "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." ("Более приспособленный для улицы человек мог бы с этим что –нибудь сделать.") * Молодая ель – "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." ("Более приспособленный для улицы человек мог бы с этим что нибудь сделать.") * Шипастое дерево – "A tree with a foul demeanor." ("Дерево с плохими манерами.") * Шипастое дерево (срублено) – "Tree 0, Maxwell 1." ("Дерево 0, Максвелл 1.") * Шипастое дерево (горит) – "There it goes." ("Туда ему и дорога.") * Шипастое дерево (сгорело) – "It's no use to anyone now." ("Теперь оно для всех бесполезно.") * Засохшая ель – "It looks sickly." ("Выглядит нездоровой.") * Саженец – "A supple, woody stem." ("Гибкий, древесный ствол.") * Саженец (ободранный) – "It'll grow back." ("Вырастет ещё.") * Саженец (горящий) – "Oops." ("Упс.") * Саженец (взятый в руки) – "Do I look like a gardener?" ("Я похож на садовника?") * Ветки – "Common, but useful." ("Обыденные, но полезные.") * Трава – "Tufty." ("Растущая пучками.") * Трава (срезанная) – "Already harvested." ("Уже собрана.") * Трава (высохшая) – "Needs manure." ("Нужно удобрить.") * Трава (соженная) – "Oops." ("Упс.") * Пучок травы – "Do I look like a gardener?" ("Я похож на садовника?") * Срезанная трава – "The mundane stuff of the earth." ("Мирская вещь земли.") * Ягодный куст – "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh." ("Опустился до поедания ягод.Эх... ") * Ягодный куст (обобранный) – "And now we wait." ("А теперь подождем.") * Ягодный куст (высохший) – "It needs manure." ("Его нужно удобрить.") * Ягодный куст (Взятый в руки) – "Do I look like a gardener?" ("Я похож на садовника?") * Камыш – "There's wind in them, there willows." ("Там ветер в них, там ивы.") * Камыш (срезанный) – "No more tubes." ("Больше нет трубок.") * Камыш (горящий) –."Oops." ("Упс.") * Срезанный камыш (предмет) – "I think I could build something useful from this." ("Я думаю я смогу сделать что нибудь полезное из этого.") * Огородное растение (посажено) – "Leafy!" ("Лиственно!") * Огородное растение (растет) – "It's growing." ("Оно растет.") * Огородное растение (созрело) – "It's ready." ("Оно готово.") * Болотное растение – "What a generic little plant." ("Какое обычное маленькое растение.") * Колючий куст – "It's twisted and thorny, just like me!" ("Оно искривленное и колючее, прямо как я!") * Колючий куст (после сбора) – "I scratched my arms up doing this." ("Я ободрал руки пока делал это.") * Цветок – "I am filled with the irrational urge to stomp upon it." ("Меня наполняет иррациональное желание наступить на него.") * Лепестки – "Like so much confetti." ("Словно куча конфетти.") * Злой цветок – "I like that flower." ("Мне нравится этот цветок.") * Темные лепестки – "It's dripping with nightmare essence." ("Он источает эссенцию ночного кошмара.") * Красный гриб (несобранный) – "It's a red mushroom." ("Это красный гриб.") * Красный гриб (несобранный, спящий) – "I'll have to come back for it." ("Мне придётся вернуться за ним.") * Красный гриб (собранный) – "It's all used up." ("Больше ничего не осталось.") * Зеленый гриб (несобранный) – "Green Fungus." ("Зелёный гриб.") * Зеленый гриб (несобранный, спящий) – "When do those ones come up?" ("Когда такие вылезают?") * Зеленый гриб (собранный) – "Been there, done that." ("Мы через это проходили.") * Синий гриб (несобранный) – "The blue ones are good for something." ("Синие полезны для чего –нибудь.") * Синий гриб (несобранный, спящий) – "It's not ready." ("Ещё не время.") * Синий гриб (собранный) – "Another time, maybe?" ("Может быть в следующий раз?") Объекты * Пчелиный улей – "Not the bees!" ("Только не пчёлы!") * Соты – "It's full of bee seeds" ("Они полны личинками пчёл.") * Валун – "It's a rock." ("Это камень.") * Камни – "Hmmm. Now what do I do with them?" ("Хммм. Ну и что мне с ними делать?") * Кремень – "Ow! I cut my finger!." ("Ау! Я порезал палец!") * Золотой самородок – "This was important to me once." ("Когда –то они были важны для меня.") * Селитра – "One third of the way there..." ("Треть дела...") * Кокон – "They grow big here." ("Здесь они вырастают большими.") * Паучьи яйца – "Squishy." ("Мягкое и мокрое.") * Кроличья нора – "There's a world going on under there." ("Под ней целый мир.") * Запечатанная карстовая воронка – "I plugged it a long time ago." ("Я запечатал это давным –давно.") * Карстовая воронка – "That was not a good idea!" ("Это была не очень хорошая идея!") * Веревка на поверхность (Пещеры) – "Get me out of here!" ("Выпустите меня отсюда!") * Кости – "Hungry devils, aren't they?" ("Ненасытные твари, правда?") * Пруд – "I can see my face reflected off the top." ("Я могу увидеть свое лицо, отражающееся на поверхности.") Могилы * Надгробие (1) – "It says: Milk. Eggs. Bacon." ("Здесь написано: Молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") * Надгробие (2) – "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") * Надгробие (3) – "Hey, that's my name!" ("Эй, это мое имя!") * Надгробие (4) – "This headstone is blank." ("Это надгробие пустое.") * Могила – "What lies beneath?" ("Что лежит на дне?") * Могила (вырытая) – "Already got that one." ("Эту я уже раскопал.") Следы Коалослона * Подозрительная кучка грязи – "That looks out-of-place." ("Это выглядит лежащим не на своем месте.") * Следы коалослона – "Some dumb beast passed through here." ("Какой-то глупый зверь проходил здесь.") Портал / Деревянная Штуковина * Портал Максвелла – "My beautiful machine is in pieces!" ("Моя прекрасная машина разрушена на куски!") * Портал (частично собран) – "It is still incomplete." ("Она все еще не завершена.") * Портал (полность собран) – "It's alive!" ("Оно живое!") * Странное кольцо – "This is the quantum field guard band." ("Это пояс защиты квантового поля.") * Рычаг – "This is used to agitate the humours." ("Это используется для смешивания настроения.") * Заводная коробка – "This is a box full of sadness and woe." ("Эта коробка полна печали и горя.") * Странная картофелина – "The gears in here are so small they turn the fabric of reality." ("Шестеренки в ней настолько маленькие, что они вращают ткань реальности.") Биом Максвелла * Мраморное дерево – "How whimsical." ("Как причудливо.") * Мраморная колонна – "I've always wonderer who built those" ("Мне всегда было любопытно, кто их построил.") * Статуя арфиста – "Not my best work." ("Не лучшая моя работа.") * Статуя Максвелла – "Now that's a fine statue." ("Вот теперь это прекрасная статуя.") Червоточина * Червоточина (закрыта) – "It's worse knowing what the other part looks like." ("Это хуже, когда знаешь как выглядят другие части.") * Червоточина (открыта) – "I can assure you that it smells worse than it looks." ("Я могу уверить вас, что она пахнет хуже чем выглядит.") * Червоточина (при выходе) – "Yech. It's horrible in there."("Йяк. Там внутри просто ужасно.") Пещеры * Сталагмиты – "Rocks. How dull." ("Камни. Как скучно.") * Спилагмиты – "How did that get down here?" ("Как это сюда попало?") * Грибное дерево – "It smells of rot and failure." ("Оно пахнет гнилью и неудачей.") * Цветы света – "It's so dark down here." ("Здесь внизу так темно.") * Лампочка – "It will run out eventually." ("Она перестанет работать в конечном счете.") * Землятрясение – "That doesn't sound good." ("Не очень хорошо звучит.") * Папоротник (в инвентаре) – "A meal fit for a peasant." ("Эта еда для крестьян.") Монстры Гончая * Гончая – "They don't recognise me!" ("Они не узнают меня!") * Адская гончая – "I put fire gems in there as a joke." ("Я положил в них рубины шутки ради.") * Ледяная гончая – "I had a lot of surplus gems!" ("У меня было много излишков драгоценных камней!") * Клык гончей – "It's a... thing." ("Можно использовать как украшение.") Пауки * Паук – "It's mostly digestive system." ("В основном он состоит из пищеварительной системы.") * Паук (спит) – "Sssh! It will wake up hungry." ("Шшш! Он проснется голодным.") * Паук (мертв) – "Haha!" ("Ха –ха!") * Паук-воин – "It's a specialized form." ("Это специализированная форма.") * Паук-воин (спит) – "I don't want to wake that one." ("Не хочу будить этого парня.") * Паук-воин (мертв) – "Good riddance!" ("Скатертью дорога!") * Пещерный паук – "It's a tricky one." ("Этот сложнее других.") * Плевун – "Aggressive little thing, isn't it? ("Агрессивные маленькие штуки, не правда ли?") * Паутина – "Despite it's origin, it could make some fine garments." ("Не смотря на ее происхождение, из нее можно сделать немного достойной одежды.") Мэрмы * Мэрм – "They were here when i got here." ("Они уже были здесь когда я попал сюда.") * Ветхий дом – "They copied the pigs, but they're even less intelligent." ("Они копируют свиней, но их интеллект значительно ниже.") Крампус * Крампус – "You won't catch me!" ("Тебе меня не поймать!") * Мешок Крампуса – "It's really light." ("Он необычайно легкий.") Щупальце * Щупальце – "I'm glad the rest of it is down there." ("Я рад, что остальная его часть под землей.") * Шипы щупальца – "Ugh. This is so revolting." ("Агрх. Это отвратительно.") * Пятно щупальца – "This is how they reproduce." ("Этим они размножаются.") Шахматные фигуры * Шахматный слон (Епископ) – "I'm especially proud of that piece." ("Этой частью я особенно горжусь.") * Шахматный конь – "Such quality workmanship!" ("Вот это мастерство!") * Шахматная ладья – "A castle for my home." ("Башня бы подошла к моему дому.") Моржи (МакБивни) * МакБивень старший – "Don't you recognise me?." ("Ты не узнаешь меня?") * МакБивень младший – "A chip off the old block." ("Щенок этого старого пердуна.") * Иглу – "The Walrusser can't be far." ("Моржи неподалеку.") * Иглу (лето) – "I best not linger when winter comes." ("Лучше не задерживаться тут с приходом зимы.") * Бивень – "I'll put this to better use." ("Я найду этому лучшее применение.") * Тэм-о-шентер – "Made in Scotland." ("Сделано в Шотландии.") Комар * Комар – "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers." ("Кровожадные кровососущие кровососы.") * Комар (пойманный) – "I got him." ("Попался.") Слизнепахи * Слизнепаха – "I don't remember that being down here." ("Не помню чтобы эти штуки раньше были здесь.") * Улипаха – "That's strange. That must be new." ("Это странно. Должно быть, это что-то новое.") * Слизь слизнепахи – "There must be a better way." ("Наверняка есть более удачный способ заправить фонарь.") * Разбитый панцирь – "They don't fit back together." ("Они не соединяются обратно.") * Курган слизнепах – "That's revolting." ("Это отвратительно.") * Панцирь улипахи – "That's not dapper at all." ("Это совсем не по-пижонски.") Приманкоцвет * Приманкоцвет – "A vicious plant" ("Злобное растение.") * Глазоцвет – "The Meat Bulb's pawns" ("Пешки мясистой луковицы.") Мышелиск * Мышелиск – "Ugh. Ugly beasts." ("Угх. Уродливые создания.") * Гуано – "Disgusting!" ("Отвратительно!") Полнолуние * Свинья-оборотень – "That one's gone feral." ("Этот стал диким.") * Призрак – "It remembers me!" ("Он помнит меня!") Нейтральные существа Бифало * Бифало – "Just look at that stupid beast." ("Просто посмотри на этих глупых созданий.") * Бифало (спит) – "It's only marginally less stupid when it's asleep." ("Он только незначительно менее глуп когда спит.") * Бифало (побрит) – "Now it looks dumb AND pathetic." ("Теперь он выглядит глупо И жалко.") * Шерсть бифало – "It smells like a barn." ("Пахнет хлевом.") * Рог бифало – "Call forth the beasts!" ("Призвать зверей!") * Детёныш бифало – "They're even ugly as children." ("В детстве они ещё более уродливы.") * Навоз – "It's the way of all mortal life." ("Таковы пути смертной жизни.") Пчела * Пчела – "They work so hard, the fools." ("Они работают так усердно, глупцы.") * Пчела (в инвентаре) – "Now what do I do with it?" ("Так, ну и что мне с ней делать?") * Пчела-убийца – "What is that bee so angry about?" ("О чем эти пчёлы так злятся?") * Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) – "I've caught a tiger by the tail." ("Я поймал тигра за хвост.") * Жало – "It's dripping with venom." ("Оно сочится ядом.") Свинья * Свинья – "What a slobbering fool." ("Вот же слюнявый дурак.") * Свинья (следует) – "He's simple but he's mine." ("Пусть он и примитивный, зато мой.") * Шкура свиньи – "It was him or me." ("Или он, или я.") Заяц * Заяц – "It reminds me of my old act." ("Он напоминает мне о моих старых делах.") Лягушка * Лягушка – "It jumps and licks things." ("Она скачет и лижет вещи.") * Лягушка (спящая) – "It looks tired." ("Выглядит уставшей") Коалослон * Коалослон "A distant cousin of the beefalo." ("Дальний родственник бифало.") * Зимующий коалослон – "It has it's winter coat on." ("На нём его зимняя шубка.") Каменный лобстер * Каменный лобстер – "I banished these guys down here for a reason." ("Я изгнал этих парней сюда не просто так.") Гигантское щупальце * Гигантское щупальце – "This one is odd" ("Одно из необычных") * Детёныш щупальца – Пассивные существа Бабочка * Бабочка – "It's a flying flower." ("Это летающий цветок.") * Бабочка (в инвентаре) – "It would be a shame if someone ripped the wings off you." ("Будет очень печально, если кто-нибудь оторвёт твои крылышки.") Птицы * Ворон – "I don't know how they got here." ("Я не представляю, как они здесь появились.") * Ворона (в инвентаре) – "Shhhh... My pretty." ("Шшш... Мой красавец.") * Гагатовое перо – "Black is the colour of sleep." ("Черный- цвет сна.") * Красная птица – "The redbird comes from the firelands." ("Огненные птицы живут в Огненных Землях.") * Красная птица (в инвентаре) – "Silence, bird!" ("Молчать, птица!") * Алое перо – "Red is the color of fire." ("Красный это цвет огня.") * Снежная птица – "I don't recognise that one." ("Я не узнаю эту.") * Снежная птица (в инвентаре) – "Quiet, you." ("Тихо, ты!") * Лазурное перо – "Grey is the colour of pain." ("Серый это цвет боли.") * Индюк – "It's addicted to fermented berries." ("У них страсть к перезрелым ягодам.") Честер * Глаз на косточке – "Stop looking at me!" ("Хватит смотреть на меня!") * Глаз на косточке (Честер мертв, глаз закрыт) – "What is it waiting for?" ("Чего он ждет?") * Честер – "Annoying little monster. He has his uses, though." ("Назойливый маленький монстр. Но он может быть полезным.") Кролик * Кролик – "I've been here too long - It actually looks tasty." ("Я был здесь слишком долго - он выглядит аппетитно.") * Кролик (в инвентаре) – "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." ("Не волнуйся, кролик. Все под контролем.") Светлячки * Светлячки – "How pretty." ("Как мило.") * Светлячки (в инвентаре) – "I could squish them if I wanted to." ("Я бы мог раздавить их, если бы захотел.") Мандрагора * Мандрагора – "Oh shut UP, will you?" ("Ох, ну ты заткнешься, нет?") * Мандрагора (следует) – "What a disturbing root." ("Какой беспокойный корешок.") * Мандрагора (мертва) – "My ears are still ringing." ("У меня все еще звон в ушах.") * Мандрагора (приготовленная) – "It has lost a lot of its power." ("Она потеряла большую часть своей силы.") Высокие птицы Высокая птица * Высокая птица – "These were a failed experiment." ("Это был провалившийся эксперимент.") * Гнездо высокой птицы (пустое) – "It's made of dirty beefalo hair." ("Оно свито из грязной шерсти бифало.") * Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом) – "Well. That's tempting." ("Что ж. Это заманчиво.") Яйцо высокой птицы * Яйцо высокой птицы – "Tallbirds are territorial because of these things." ("Высокие птицы такие территориальные из-за этих штук.") * Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовленное) – "It tastes like broken dreams." ("На вкус как разбитые мечты.") * Проклевывающееся яйцо высокой птицы – "We've got a live one here." ("У нас тут живчик.") * Проклевывающееся яйцо высокой птицы (dead, eating the egg) – "That tastes about as good as you would expect." ("На вкус примерно такое, как ты себе представляешь.") * Проклевывающееся яйцо высокой птицы (слишком жарко) – "Hot enough for ya?" ("Достаточно жарко для тебя?") * Проклевывающееся яйцо высокой птицы (слишком холодно) – "It's getting tepid." ("Оно становится прохладным.") * Проклевывающееся яйцо высокой птицы (долго ждать) – * Проклевывающееся яйцо высокой птицы (скоро вылупится) – Маленькая птица * Маленькая птица – "What!? What do you want?" ("Чего?! Что ты хочешь?") * Маленькая птица (проголодавшаяся) – "You want some food?" ("Хочешь немного еды?") * Маленькая птица (голодающая) – Небольшая птица * Небольшая птица – * Небольшая птица (проголодалась) – * Небольшая птица (голодающая,атакующая) – Боссы * Приход Гиганта (RoG) – "I hear one of them coming." ("Я слышу, как один из них приближается.") * Приход Циклопа-оленя (оригинальный DS) – "I hear the deerclops." ("Я слышу цоканье копыт Циклопа –оленя.") * Циклоп-олень – "Even I am afraid of that guy." ("Даже я боюсь этого парня.") * Глаз циклопа-оленя – "Deerclops are myopic" ("Циклопы олени близоруки.") * Энт (Leif) – "Disgusting creature!" ("Отвратительное существо!") * Королева пауков – "Maybe I'll just get out of her way." ("Пожалуй, я просто уйду с ее пути.") * Медведь-барсук – "Take anything you want." ("Бери, что хочешь.") * Толстая шкура – "This would make a nice rug." ("Из нее получится неплохой ковёр.") * Лось(Гусь) – "It's definitely from the North, whatever it is."("Что бы это ни было, бьюсь об заклад, оно с севера.") * Пуховое перо – "I could use a pillow filled with these." ("Я бы не отказался вздремнуть на подушке, набитой этим.") * Драконья муха – "A fiery fly." ("Пламенная муха.") * Чешуя – "Fiery." ("Цвета огня.") Мобы (разное) * Максвелл – "Lookin good!" ("Хорошо выглядишь!") * Король свиней – "That's a man with his priorities in order!" ("Вот человек с правильными приоритетами!") * Абигейл – "Why just these mortals stay dead?" ("Ну и почему эти смертные никак не успокоятся?") Еда Мясо * Мясо монстра – "How revolting." ("Как гадко.") * Жареное мясо монстра – "I'll eat it if I have to." ("Я съем его, если придется.") * Вяленое мясо монстра – "My teeth are getting too old for this." ("Мои зубы становятся слишком старыми для такого.") * Мясо – "I'm used to much finer fare." ("Я привык к гораздо более тонким кусочкам.") * Жареное мясо – "It smells less like barnyard, now." ("Ну вот, теперь оно пахнет как скотный двор.") * Вяленое мясо – "My teeth are getting too old for this." ("Мои зубы становятся слишком старыми для такого.") * Ножка индюшки (окорочок) – "It tastes strangely like berries." ("Она странно похожа по вкусу на ягоды.") * Жареный окорочок – "Still tastes like berries." ("Все равно на вкус как ягоды.") * Рыба – "Fresh from the murky depths." ("Прямиком из темных глубин.") * Жареная рыба – "It still stinks" ("Все еще воняет.") * Кусочек мяса – "This is barely a mouthful." ("Оно такое маленькое.") * Жареный кусочек мяса – "Well, at least it's not moving anymore" ("Ну, по крайней мере оно больше не шевелится.") * Хобот коалослона – "Full of summer mucus." ("Полно летних соплей.") * Зимний хобот коалослона – "The trunk thickens in the winter to hold more mucus." ("Хобот утолщается к зиме, что бы удержать больше соплей.") * Стейк из хобота коалослона – "At least the mucus burned off." ("Ну хотя бы все сопли сгорели.") * Лягушачьи лапки – "Muscular." ("Мускулистые.") * Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки – "Stringy." ("Тянучая.") * Крыло мышелиска – "I'm not eating that." ("Я не буду это есть.") * Приготовленное крыло мышелиска – "I'm still not eating that." ("Я все еще не буду это есть.") Фрукты и ягоды * Гранат – "Usually I'd get someone to seed this for me." ("Обычно я нахожу кого –нибудь вынуть косточки за меня.") * Нарезанный гранат – "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканно, по крайней мере.") * Дуриан – "It's an aquired taste." ("Очень на любителя.") * Вонючий дуриан – "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканно, по крайней мере.") * Питайя – "Exotic and delicious." ("Экзотический и вкусный.") * Приготовленная питайя – "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканно, по крайней мере.") * Ягоды – "Sigh, if I have to." (*Вздох* "Если мне придется.") * Жареные ягоды – "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканно, по крайней мере.") * Пещерный банан – "Like ashes in my mouth." ("Как пепел во рту.") * Приготовленный банан – "Even worse than raw." ("Еще хуже, чем сырой.") Овощи * Кукуруза – "High in fructose." ("Богата на фруктозу.") * Попкорн – "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканно, по крайней мере.") * Морковь (в земле) – "How mundane." ("Как приземленно.") * Морковь (подобранная) – "I'm not a fan of vegetables." ("Я не фанат овощей.") * Жареная морковь – "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканно, по крайней мере.") * Тыква – "Halowe'en was always my favourite." ("Хэллоун всегда был моим любимым праздником.") * Печёная тыква – "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканно, по крайней мере.") * Баклажан – "Just another boring plant." ("Еще одно скучное растение.") * Тушёный баклажан – "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканно, по крайней мере.") * Красный гриб – "I forget what this one does." ("Я забыл, что делает этот.") * Приготовленный красный гриб – "Kind of bitter." ("Довольно горький.") * Зеленый гриб – "I should eat it." ("Я должен съесть его.") * Приготовленный зеленый гриб – "Salty!" ("Соленый!") * Синий гриб – "What could go wrong?" ("Что плохого может случится?") * Приготовленный синий гриб – "Umami!" ("Умами!") Казан * Суп из мандрагоры – "My compliments to the chef!" ("Моя похвала повару!") * Индейка – "How Festive." ("Как празднично.") * Порошковый пирог – "What foul product of science is this?" ("Что это за глупый продукт науки?") * Большинство рецептов – "My compliments to the chef!" ("Моя похвала повару!") Прочая пища * Семена – "I suppose these won't plant themselves." ("Я думаю сами себя они не посадят .") * Семена (моркови, тыквы и других.) – "This labour is beneath me." ("Этот труд ниже моего достоинства.") * Жареные семена – "I broiled the life out of 'em." ("Я выжег из них жизнь.") * Мёд – "Sticky and sweet." ("Липкий и сладкий.") * Крылья бабочки – "Ha ha ha. I got him!" ("Ха-ха-ха. Попалась.") * Масло – "Some puns are irresistible." ("От некоторых каламбуров сложно удержаться.") * Яйцо – "I like to think of it as a baby bird prison." ("Я люблю представлять, что это тюрьма для детенышей птиц.") * Яичница – "Sunny side up." ("Яичница.") * Перегной – "That used to be food until I wasted it." ("Это было пригодно для еды, пока я не потратил ее зря.") Режим приключения * Провал – "I of all people should be able to do this." ("Из всех людей я должен был быть в состоянии сделать это.") * Дверь Максвелла – "So that's where I left that thing." ("Так вот где я оставил эту штуку.") * Радио – "I can use this to find my missing parts." ("Я могу использовать его чтобы найти потерянные детали.") * Радио в скважине – "It's the starting mechanism." ("Это пусковой механизм.") * Радио (холодно) – "Mostly just background noise." ("По большей части просто фоновый шум.") * Радио (тепло) – "This is the right direction." ("Это верное направление.") * Радио (теплее) – "I should keep my eyes peeled." (" Я должен протереть глаза.") * Радио (горячо) – "It must be right under my nose!" ("Почти у меня под носом!") * Клыкастая ловушка Максвелла – "I'm sure i had my reasons when i placed it." ("Уверен, у меня были причины, когда я её (ловушку) устанавливал.") * Огонь Максвелла – "I wonder how they work." ("Любопытно, как они работают.") * Кошмарный замок – "It keeps the master in the chair." ("Он держит хозяина в кресле.") * Кошмарный Трон – "it's less painful than it looks. Barely." ("Это не так больно, как кажется. Немного.") * Фонограф Максвелла – "That accursed thing!" ("Это проклятая вещь!") * Уилсон на троне – "Better him than me" ("Лучше он, чем я") * Вэс на троне – "He displeased me." ("Не нравится он мне.") * Базальт – "I made a rock so heavy that I can't lift it." ("Я сделал камень настолько тяжелым, что не могу его поднять.") Разное Прочие предметы * Кодекс Умбра – " I'm so sorry Charlie." ("Мне так жаль, Чарли.") * Кодекс Умбра (недостаточно топлива ужаса) – "I need some nightmare fuel." ("Мне нужно больше топлива ужаса.") * Кодекс Умбра (недостаточно рассудка) – "I have a headache!" ("Голова раскалывается!") * Клочок бороды – "Hirsute." ("Косматая.") * Чертёж – "I know all about that. I just forgot." ("Я знаю об этом всё. Я просто забыл.") * Шестерёнки – "My pets! What has become of you?" ("Мои зверьки! Что с вами стало?") * Пепел – "A fine powder that smells of destruction." ("Мелкий порошок, пахнущий разрушением.") * Изумруд – "Nightmare fuel reveal his real strength." ("Топливо ужаса раскроет его настоящую силу.") * Рубин – "Red brings fire." ("Красный даёт огонь.") * Сапфир – "Blue brings ice." ("Синий даёт лёд.") * Топаз – "It will be quite powerful with some fuel." ("Он будет весьма мощным с достаточным количеством топлива.") * Цитрин – "I can feel the magic in this." ("Я чувствую в нём магию.") * Гуано – "Disgusting!" ("Отвратительно!") * Навоз – "It's the way of all mortal life." ("Путь к смертной жизни.") Выкопанные предметы * Все – "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Общие фразы * Боевой клич – "To arms!" ("К оружию!") * Боевой клич (на добычу) – "You look tasty!" ("Ты выглядишь аппетитно!") * Боевой клич (Свину) – "To arms!" ("К оружию!") * Боевой клич (Пауку) – "I'll not be made a fool of again!" ("Я не останусь в дураках!") * Боевой клич (Пауку-воину) – "You've forced my hand!" * Покидая битву – "And stay away!" ("И держись подальше!") * Покидая битву (на добычу) – * Покидая битву (Свину) – "Next time, pig!" ("Позже, свин!") * Покидая битву (Пауку) – "I won't be made a fool of... next time!" * Покидая битву (Пауку-воину) – "Next time the gloves come off!" * Факел (догорел) – "Dang it. Another torch down." ("Черт побери. Еще один факел догорел.") * Закат – "It'll be dark soon. Charlie will be waking up." ("Скоро будет темно. Чарли начнет просыпаться.") * Выходя на свет – "The light is back." ("Свет вернулся.") * Входя во тьму – "It's dark! I can't see!" ("Тут темно! Я не вижу!") * Попытка сделать что-то в темноте – * Не сумев сделать что-то – * Не сумев создать что-то – * Пытаясь поспать днем – "I can't sleep in the day." ("Я не могу спать днём.") * Пытаясь поспать рядом с монстрами – "Not while there's danger afoot!" ("Ну не в шаге же от опасности!") * Вырубился – "Ugh, my head!" ("Агх, моя голова!") * Гру – "Charlie? Is that you? It's me! Maxwell!" ("Чарли? Это ты? Это я! Максвелл!") * Гру (при атаке персонажа) – "OW Charlie! That hurt." ("АУ, Чарли! Мне больно!") * Клюет рыба – * Приближаются гончие – "The hounds are getting restless." ("Гончие накаляют обстановку.") * Инвентарь полон – "My pockets are full." ("Мои карманы полны.") * Принимая пищу (прогнившую) – "That was putrid." ("Оно было сгнившим.") * Принимая пищу (просроченную) – "That was past its due –date." ("Оно было просроченным.") * Принимая пищу (ранящую) – "Ow! That hurt my mouth." ("Ау! У меня заболел рот.") * Голоден – "I am empty inside." ("У меня внутри пусто.") Примечания *Фраза про камыш "There's wind in them, there willows." ("Там ветер в них, там ивы.") является отсылкой к произведению шотландского писателя Кеннета Грэма "Ветер в ивах." *Фраза про лепестки – "Like so much confetti." ("Как куча конфетти.") является отсылкой к одноименной песни Джима Клеменца (J.Clements) "Like so much confetti". *Фраза о Светильнике Джека "Why hello, Mr. Crane." ("Ну здравствуйте, мистер Крэйн") может быть отсылкой к фильму Пола Шнайдера "Авто Фокус" ("Auto focus"), в котором одного из персонажей зовут Боб Крэйн, и к нему обращаются по телефону именно этой фразой. Также возможно это является отсылкой к Икабоду Крэйну из легенды о Сонной Лощине. *Фраза об усыпляющем дротике "Call me Mr. Sandman" ("Зовите меня мистер Сэндмэн.") является оттсылкой к Песочному Человеку, персонажу фольклора Западной Европы и одноименной популярной песни (Mr. Sandman). *Под фразой "I will eat for a lifetime." ("Я буду сыт всю жизнь.") подразумевается в виду пословица "Дай человеку рыбу - он будет сыт один день. Дай удочку - будет сыт всю жизнь." *"Not the bees!" ("Только не пчелы!") – цитата персонажа Николаса Кейджа из печально известного кинофильма "Плетеный человек". *Фраза про портал "It's alive!" ("Оно живое!") – цитата из культового фильма ужасов "Франкенштейн" 1931 года. *Фраза при попытке побриться "If only the world had a single neck." есть перефразирование цитаты императора Калигулы: "О, если бы у римского народа была одна шея." *Фраза про пчелу-убийцу "I've caught a tiger by the tail." ("Я поймал тигра за хвост.") – известное изречение "Поймать тигра за хвост". *К фразе "Call forth the beasts!" ("Призвать зверей!") существует одноименное заклинание в настольной ролевой игре "Dungeons & Dragons". Также является в вариациях популярным названием для способностей/заклинаний в видеоиграх, призывающих диких животных. *Слово умами ("Umami!"), сказанное про приготовленный синий гриб, происходит из японского языка и обозначает одно из пяти вкусовых ощущений наряду с солёным, кислым, сладким и горьким. *Фраза про масло "Some puns are irresistible." ("От некоторых каламбуров сложно удержаться.") связана с произношением английских слов "Butter" (масло) и "Butterfly" (бабочка). Скорее всего, из-за этого в Don't Starve масло падает с бабочек. *Фраза про дом свина "I'll huff and I'll puff!" является отсылкой к сказке о трёх поросятах. *Фраза "Snicker-snack" (Тёмный Меч), возможно, является цитатой из стихотворения Л. Кэрролла "Бармаглот". *Фраза про пинчайку "Nice tux." дословно переводится как "клёвый смокинг". Также, возможно, это отсылка к пингвину Таксу (Tux), являющемуся символом Linux. Категория:Максвелл Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи